Mystical Ocean: Mermaids Tail
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Sapphire has been having dreams, dreams about a Island, Full moon and mermaids. Her Parents want to be by themselves for a while and send Her to live in Australia. Now she has to avoid water, go to highschool, and deal with her bratty and spoiled cousin C
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah132cs: Okay as you know I don't own H2O just add water, I make no money off this , as it is not mine!**

 **Sapphire is my OC as are her sisters!**

 **Anyway I need a Beta/co-author as I don't have one for this story!**

 **now that that is out of the way!**

 **Please read and enjoy the story**

 **And Reviews are welcomed! :)**

 **bye bye!**

 **Chapter 1: Moving**

 **Sapphire's P.O.V**

I was having a wonderful dream about mermaids, the ocean, a Island with a Volcano and a beautiful glowing full moon, it felt so real and was very breath taking , but suddenly there was a bright light and I woke up to see the sun light shinning in my face.

I glared at it and shook my fist "Curse you sun! Curse you!" I covered my head with my Fluffy pillow and tried to go back to sleep. and would have if not for my Cell Phone Alarm going off. this caused me to growl and cuss under my breath. I'm not a morning person as you can see...

Anyway I got up and trudged over to my walkin closet I got a pair of black skinny jeans and a sea blue tank top then I walked over to my dresser and got my undergarments and went for my bathroom.

I turned on the shower so it could get warm while I took off my clothes.

I got in and lathered my hair with the shampoo after I got it damp then I rinsed it. I put the conditioner on it and soaped up my body and then I rinsed my body then my hair.

I turned off the water and got out then I dried off with my large fluffy blue towel. Afterwards I got dressed and started to brush my long onyx black hair it took 15 minutes because it was down to my knees and was naturally wavy.

I sighed I was almost done all I had to do was put on my starfish earrings and I was set.

"Now where did I put them?" I mumbled to myself "Found them!" I yelled to no one.

I looked it to the mirror and saw bright Sea blue eyes looking back at me I placed my earrings on my ears and when down to the kitchen to start breakfast!

25 minutes later my sisters ran threw the front door screaming about packing.

I sighed we were going to live with our Aunt and Uncle well I am my sisters are living with their friend Charlotte Watsford.

The reason why is because Our parents want alone time for a few years or so.

My Aunt's name is Bev and My Uncles name is Donald or Don they have two girls whose names are Cleo and Kim .

I shall be living and going to school with them the best part is I won't see my sisters because their friend Charlotte goes to a different school. That and they hate Cleo.

I don't really like her all that well either and I get along with Kim better cause she reminds me of my sisters. that and the fact I tell her everything and we both swore to tell each other everything. and not keep secrets from each other.

Anyway.

After I ate I went to my room and packed my 4 suitcases. I have two for clothes, one for beach stuff, and another for my tect things like Laptop, IPad, and other stuff.

I was done with in 2 hours so I went to the mall.

I walked around the mall when something caught my eye in the window in one of the jewelry stores. well two somethings, they were a silver oval shaped Lockets , one a rainbow stone on it, the other had a bright pink stone. (A/N : Think the H2o lockets)

"Excuse me how much for the lockets?" I asked one of the sales people.

He looked at me and turned up his nose. and said in a stuck up kinda way. "These two Locket are worth $278 each!"

"I want to buy them both." I told him then I took out $556 and gave it to the man.

He gave me a stunned look before he snapped out of it and got the two lockets and put them into boxes and gave them both to me.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out. and when home. I put the Locket with the rainbow stone around my neck and for some strange reason it felt like it belonged there.

I placed the other box that held the Locket with the pink stone in my purse. while thinking it would make a great gift for Kim.

Before I left I called Cleo and asked her to let her dad know I would be there tonight at 7:30 and I would like to be picked up. She said not to worry that She'd let him know. then she hung up.

Somehow I won't be surprised if no one is there to pick me up.

Cleo doesn't like me cause I side with Kim and not her.

Oh well it's time to get to the airport.

about 30 minutes later I was on a Airplane to Queensland, Australia.

 **Sarah132cs:** **Hi again how did you like it? the story I mean! it's only the first chapter. and seeing as I have no beta/co-author yet I think I did somewhat ok.**

 **Anyway please Review and if you want to be the Co-author/beta to this or any other story of mine please PM me and let me know!**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Hello readers! incase you have yet to figure it out this is in AU so it won't be following the episodes in H2o just add water.**

 **So as far as this goes Emma has been Moonstruck,**

 **and the other changes are that Lewis, Zane and Ash knows about the 3 girls being mermaids, and are their boyfriends.**

 **Zane as a twin brother, and Ash as a twin Sister, they are both OC's and have yet to be introduced into the story.**

 **The most that has already happened is that the first and second episode of H2o just add water. along with where Emma gets Moonstruck but that is the only thing that is the same as I am not doing those episodes.**

 **Sapphire: *sighs then looks to readers* Sorry if she confused you guys... what she means to say is it's not like the real T.V Show and she messed with it.**

 **Me: Yes that's what I meant.**

 **Sapphire: Sarah132cs doesn't own H2o just add water but she does own her own OC's and that means me! so Please Read and Review as well as Follow and favorite!**

 **Both: Now please read and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

It was about 15 minutes until 7:00 a little bit earlier then I told Cleo so I am not mad to see Uncle not there waiting for me as I got off the plain.

As I wait for my Uncle, I wonder why I didn't call Kim so she could tell him...

You see the reason Why I am closer to Kim and not Cleo Who is the same age is not only because she reminds me of my little sisters. it's because She _is_ my little sister.

Did I confuse anyone? I did? Okay let me explain.

My Rich Mum and Dad aren't my Biological (Birth) Parents.

My Aunt and Uncle ( Bev and Donald Sertori ) are my Biological (Birth) Parents.

So in other words I'm adopted. I just found out about a few days ago. just before They told us we were going to live in Australia.

So I am really a Sertori, a Fraternal Twin of Cleo, Older sister to Kim, and Daughter of Bev, and Donald Sertori.

When I called Kim and told her She had this to say. "So you are my Sister... COOL" and "Don't tell Cleo."

I shaked my head out of my thoughts and look at my watch, and growled **: 8:00 pm :**

I knew it!

"He's late!" I was mad I've been waiting for over half-hour. I knew Cleo wouldn't tell him! And I should have called Kim.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down About 10 deep breaths I picked up my cell and called Uncl...er Dad... Yeah... I am just going to call him Uncle it'd be easier and not confusing and I'd keep my promise to not tell Cleo.

The phone rang for about a minute when he answered.

"Hello this is Don Sertori may I ask who is calling?" Uncle asked

"Hey Uncle where are you?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Hey Sapphire when is your plane landing?" He asked I slapped my forehead.

'REALLY!' I thought

" Didn't Cleo tell you?! I called her before I left! I told her to tell you that I would be here at 7:30, and she said she would! " I asked no longer able to keep my tone calm.

" Calm down Angel (Sapphire: Angel is one of my nicknames!), why don't you explore? your bags already arrived so u don't need to worry about them." He said panicky, but his voice held anger but it wasn't at me.

I almost feel sorry for Cleo, Keyword: Almost, I am not too Happy all the things she got away with but this takes the cake. I grip my new Locket and calm a bit.

I sighed taking a deep breath. "I'm calm so where should I go? I need a good place to camp do you know anywhere?" I questioned him.

It was silent for a second when I heard Kim say that Cleo goes to Mako all the time.

" yes Mako Island it has caves and it's very beautiful. and tonight's a full moon ,it will be very breath taking." He said. happy to calm the fire before it started.

"Fine don't expect to see me for a few days cause I'll be at Mako Island. and Tell Kim I said thanks!" I then hung up. and went to find a boat.

After looking for 10 minutes I finally found a boat that alowed to go to Mako .I payed the man $100 to drop me off at the island for 5 days. Then pick me up.

It was a 15 minute boat ride to the island. The moment my feet hit the sand it felt as if something was trying to pull me towards something.

So I was off into the jungle. the moon was now seeable on the Island but it was not over it yet.

I needed to hurry but I have not clue why i need to.

A few minutes later I found a small cave near a waterfall. I need to go down there. again I don't know why, but I shall find out soon.

I tied a rope to a rock and went down. I walked up the stairs or what looked like stone steps. and entered the cave it was beautiful there was a pool in the Volcano.

"I'm glad i wore my swimming suit!" i mumbled to myself as I pulled off my top and revealed a electric blue bikini top. and black and blue swimming shorts.

I put my stuff down and slipped into the water it was warm and clear I stayed in the water floating on my back. when the full moon pasted over the top of the Volcano , the water started to bubble and blue bubbles started to float into the air. it was breathtaking. and it reminded me of my dream. it was magical after the moon passed I got out of the water. I dried off and went to sleep.

The next day I slipped into the water to see if i'd transform like in my dream, and I did my tail was sparkly orange and red and was stunning it had different gemstones on it and was better than the one in my dream. I took a deep breath and swam out of the cave.

I explored the reefs and found a cave it was almost invisible, Good thing I had 20/20 vision.

I swam in and it reminded me of the sea entrance to the moon pool. about 20 seconds I cam up into a cave just like the Moon Pool but without the Hole at the top.

I gasped in shock as I looked around there was pails and pails of Gold and Silver Coins, Gemstones, Jewelry, Diamonds, swords, daggers other weapons , and then there were Seashells, pearls and coral, and some old books, and scrolls.

I was so going to hang out here a lot more and yet I wonder why no one has found this place. and I voiced my thought out loud, when a Woman's voice rang out.

"that is easy young one." Then a woman with long flowing jet black hair appeared. "My name is Cleopatra and yes I was a princess of Egypt but not the one you think I was her twin sister. Let me tell you a story" She told me of her past and how she became a mermaid and how her twin tried to kill her by throwing her into the Ocean and everything she herself has done and explored. and how she died

"You were eaten?!" I yelled in shock. I am pretty sure she is thinking 'I just told you that you are immortal and can travel to different dimensions, Times and worlds and all you can think is about how I died?' because she face-palmed herself...

She sighed "You have a long journey ahead of you and as you grow so will your powers, you have 4 right now that will come as instinet. but please be careful my young Princess" then she disappeared.

I sighed and looked around and promised myself that I'd be back soon.

I swam out and looked over the Coral reef and smiled I saw a lot of awesome fish and thought to myself to make my own Saltwater aquarium.

Once I was done exploring for the day the ocean at least.

I swam back to the moon pool only to find Cleo and two other girls looking at my stuff... and would you look at that they were mermaids too.

"Cleo!" I said in shock. I don't believe this Kim never said anything about Cleo being a mermaid, but that could only mean She hasn't told anyone.

They turned around, and I was on the receiving end of looks that held disbelief , shock , and anger.

The emotions where Shock and anger and something else I think Hurt on Cleo's face.

"What are you doing here!" Cleo said in anger, Her friends looked shocked to hear her use that tone, I'm not all that surprised She hates me because I... er well I don't really know why she Hates me. I don't hate her I just Dislike her.

"Cleo who is this ?" The blondie on the right asked

"I want to know why she's a mermaid!" The blondie on the left said

'Shesh these girls are rude... I wonder if these are the Girls that Kim and Elliot told me about? Thinking of little Elliot I wonder how he is doing with his sister Emma?' I almost missed what Cleo had said

" Emma , She's the girl I told you guys about my _cousin_ Sapphire" Cleo said to the girl on the right who I now know as Emma and Elliot's Big sister I thought Elliot said they didn't keep secrets?

"Rikki as for why she's a mermaid I guess she was here when the full moon was and that's why we weren't Moonstruck." Cleo said the the blondie on the left now known as Rikki.

'From the relief in her voice, I am going to say she has yet to be Moonstruck - whatever that is - and the way Emma winced tells me she got Moonstruck and Rikki just looked smug so she has yet to be Moonstuck -still have no clue what that is-' I thought

By the time I finished my thoughts, I was sitting on the sand with my tail 1/2 way it the water , but it was enough to be showing off some of the gemstones that covered it.. I sighed happily as I watched my tail glitter with the gems on it.

Cleo caught sight of how my tail was different and she Glared daggers at me with jealous looks. I still don't have a clue why she Hates me. and I don't really like fighting with her. it makes me sad that my own twin (Even if she has no clue that we are twins) Hates me and is Jealous of me.

"Why is your tail different than ours?" Questioned a Jealous Cleo. I sighed softly I don't want to fight. So I thought I'd Leave.

"I don't have to answer you Cleo." I told her after I slipped all the way out of the water and onto the sand.

I put my hand in a fist because Cleo was getting me upset , Suddenly my tail vanished and My legs reappeared .

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll leave." I got up and gathered my things.

"Oh no you won't you'll answer me!" Cleo Yelled and threw a ball of water at me I put both hands up (A/N: Like Charlotte did in season 2) and the water stopped. I then put my hands strate while they were still in front of me and it froze I then tossed it back at her and she dogged it. I looked at my hands in shock I almost hurt her.

"Now I'll leave see you in 4 days. goodbye Cleo" I said as I tried to remain calm and not bust into tears You try to remain calm when your own Twin -Not that she knows- tried to hurt you... and you almost hurt her as well...

I then turned and hurried out of the cave and climbed out with the rope I left there I pulled up the rope and went into the forest leaving behind an angry Cleo and friends...

 **Sarah132cs: For those of you that think I am bashing Cleo and that it is wrong or that I dislike her. I have to say you are wrong on all accounts! I have a brother and we fight like cats and dogs that is what Cleo is like with My OC , Sapphire. in real life there are problems and it will be the same as in here! you can't get along with everyone 24/7. And I don't dislike Cleo in fact she is my top favorite mermaid out of the three.**

 **I dislike Emma, if you are curious.**

 **Please R &R and F&F if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cleo's P.O.V**

I had just walked into my House after the girls and I went shopping. Rikki said it would help calm them down after our run in with _Her_

I don't like her at all in fact I really Hate her. but why when I saw the look of Hurt on her face, after I threw the ball of water at her and Horror when she threw it back at me... Why can't I forget the look of Hurt and Horror that came over her face. Why does it make me feel like I should Protect her? ,Why do I feel so Guilty and Sad? Why do I feel like I hate myself?

I Hate these feelings. I hate not know Why I feel this way.

I thought I hated and despised her... So why?

Before I could think anymore my stupid little sister came down the stairs. But she stopped as she saw me. She then glared at me and it scared me because she always just frowned or smirked at me.

"Dad wants to talk with you." She said in a frosted tone and then turned around and walked back up the stairs, I heard her slam her door shut. Why was she so mad at me. I have never heard her use that tone before and I have never seen her that mad before.

I shooked my head , 'Oh well it doesn't matter' I thought as I went to find my Dad.

I soon found him outside with Mum sitting on beach chairs.

"Dad you wanted to talk with me?" I asked

"Yes I did, I ment to ask you last night but you were gone." Dad said then he looked at me "I am going to ask you a question Cleo and I want a truthful answer Cleo."

"Okay" I answered while mentally wonder what this is about.

"Did Sapphire call you and ask you to tell me anything yesterday?" Dad asked his tone of voice made me tell him the truth.

"She told me to tell you she'd be ready at 7:30." I said I still don't know where this is going.

"Then why is it that I never got that message?" he asked

"I was busy. and she could have called a cab!" I was busy I had a date with Lewis and we had to prepare for the full moon after what happened to Em last time.

"I am very disappointed in you Cleo. If it wasn't for Kim giving the Idea for her to camp at Mako Island I don't want to think about it." He told me as he shuddered He didn't like to see Sapphire mad she was as bad as her mother.

I was pissed that it was Kim who told Sapphire about Mako... before I could think anymore on the matter my dad cuts threw my thoughts.

"Cleo you need to be more responsible! and I had let things go before but you forgetting to tell me something so important I am sorry but you are grounded!"

"But Dad!"

"No buts Cleo! You need to learn that your actions have consequence! You are lucky that she called and I know that she wasn't Kidnapped! So from now until school starts you are grounded! That means no Dates with Lewis, no hanging out with your friends, no Phone Calls and no internet! You will Stay in this house and you will think about What you have done!" He said firmly by the tone in his voice She could tell he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Mum..."

"Sorry Cleo but I am 100% with your Father on this one."

I handed over my Cell and went up to my room. I was mad but at least school started in a week. So I had plenty of time to try and find answers to my Questions.

- **End of Cleo's P.O.V** -

~Meanwhile Back On Mako~

After Sapphire left the moon pool she started to explore around the Island, and Mess with her powers a few minutes ago she found her last power she was a Telekinetic ( **Sarah132cs: like Jean Grey on ' X-men: Evolution'** ) it was funny how she found this out.

She had just gotten her rope out of the cave entrance to the moon pool when she fell off the side where the waterfall was She closed her eyes waiting for impact when after a few minutes she realized she wasn't falling at all. she looked down and gasped she was in the air floating.

And that is how she found her 4th power!

She had about 4 days until her ride picked her up to go back to the mainland

So she had 1 day each to practice her powers since she had 4 powers.

Better get started.

 **Sarah132cs: And that's it for this chapter! So will Cleo find her answers? you have to read and find out! *jumps around Hyperly***

 **Sapphire: *Smacks forehead* That is the last time you have 5 sodas in a row! *looks at readers* Sarah132cs doesn't own H2o just add water and yes we should have put this at the start of the chapter but oh well...**

 **Josh Bennett: When am I going to be in the story?!**

 **Lily Dove: You? What about me?**

 **Me: You two be quite! and it's a unknown as of right now when you will be in here!**

 **Sapphire: *sighs* Please read and Review and Follow and Fav. this story. Also Sarah132cs is looking for a Beta/Co-author if you are interested then PM her and let her know. Thank you and goodbye!**

 ***Everything Goes pitch black***


End file.
